Wireless technologies and miniaturization of computer hardware have exploded in recent years to enable a variety of new applications. One such application is the wearable audio device or headphone. Traditional wearable audio devices employed a pair of speakers tethered by respective wires to a single headphone jack, which could be plugged into an audio player or other device. Subsequent audio devices eliminated the wires tethering the speakers to the audio player moving instead to a wireless communication system. Early wireless audio devices employed a wired connection between speaker units, but more recent technologies enable completely wireless and physically separate speaker units, which can be installed in or on the ear.
Both wired and wireless audio devices that are configured to be supported by or in the ear of the user have been provided in numerous forms that promote characteristics such as retention of the audio device in the ear, comfort to the user, increased audio quality, and blocking or canceling of environmental noise. However, available audio devices are unable to adequately adapt to the range of sizes of users' ears and/or ear canals without provision of multiple adaptors in varying sizes that can be selectively coupled to the audio device by the user based on the user's desired fit. For example, audio devices might be provided with a set of ear tips in small, medium, and large sizes. The user must then select and apply a desired one of the ear tips to the audio device to achieve a desired fit. These ear tips are generally small in overall size and can be easily lost and/or damaged, and they may still fail to provide the fit desired by the user.